La Vida viene y va
by luna cleaver
Summary: Cette histoire parle d'une mère, ou peut-être s'agit-il d'un frère ou alors d'un homme aimé. Peut-être bien de ces amies ou de ces enfants après tout. Ou tout simplement d'elle de ses amours, sa douleur. Ou un peu de tout ça finalement: sa vie.
1. Prologue

Bonsoir, je me suis enfin décidée à mettre en ligne cette histoire que j'avais en tête depuis un petit moment déjà. J'espère qu'elle plaira à certaines personnes en attendant je suis prête à accepter tout critique constructives. Je m'excuse à l'avance de certaines fautes d'orthographes, de grammaires ou de syntaxes qui m'auraient échappés, j'ai tenté de faire de mon mieux. Je ne suis pas le genre de personnes à up-dater très souvent alors je m'excuse dès maintenant de la fréquence à laquelle je publierai cette fanfiction (si au bout de 3 mois vous n'avez pas de nouvelles ce n'est pas parce-que je serai morte mais parce-que je serai soit atteinte de flemmardise aiguë soit de panne d'inspiration). Certains chapitres voire peut-être tous je ne sais pas encore seront associés à une chanson qui pour moi l'illustrera (Je ne sais pas dessiner alors j'utilise la musique comme tel). J'espère être capable de poster le 1er chapitre dans le courant de la semaine.

Pour finir pour tout les hispaniques, hispanophones enfin tout ce qui connaisse mieux l'espagnol que moi( ce n'est pas difficile) je vous prie de m'excuser pour la future utilisation approximative que je ferai de google traduction, je n'ai jamais fait d'espagnol de ma vie alors je fais avec les moyens du bord, mais si vous voulez me corrigez n'hésitez pas une seconde!

Disclaimer: Même si cela m'aurait bien plu je ne suis pas à l'origine de la saga Harry Potter. Néanmoins certains personnages sont sorti de mon imagination (ouais ils sont à moi et rien qu'à moi ^^)

Je pense avoir tout dit, je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire par le biais de ce très court prologue, bonne lecture (en tout cas je l'espère).

PROLOGUE (Summer 78, Yann Tiersen)

Je pense que dans cette histoire il s'agit de la mère, ma mère en quelque sorte. Son absence, cette douleur, cette colère à jamais ancrée en moi. S'incrustant de tout son long au tout profond de mon âme, ineffaçable, indélébile.

Ou peut-être s'agit-il de ce frère, ce héros, ce dieu toujours là pour moi. Cet être si imparfait, si détestable parfois mais que j'ai tellement aimé, tellement adoré à qui je vouais un culte, pour qui sans aucune hésitation j'aurai donné ma vie.

Ou alors il s'agit de cet homme ou adolescent, comme vous voulez, qui n'a jamais cessé de me faire mal à en crever dès le jour où j'ai décidé de lâcher prise, de me laisser emporter dans ce tourbillon passionnel... trop passionné. Je ne passe pas un jour sans souffrir par sa faute, à cause de lui, de moi, de notre amour. Enfin c'est comme ça que j'appellerai ce sentiment qui me donne l'impression de passer ma vie dans un étau, enfermée, essoufflée, encerclée, oppressée. Rendu claustrophobe par ma propre existence. Oui je vais appeler ça de l'amour car je suis incapable de trouver un autre mot pouvant qualifier ce que je ressens pour lui, cette émotion si vibrante, si grisante, si belle et si destructrice.

En fait il s'agit peut-être de tout ça à la fois: d'amour et de douleur. Les deux ont été pour moi indissociables. Ça doit être ça, il s'agit sûrement de cette douleur, la douleur d'avoir aimer trop fort cette mère qui n'en est plus une, ce frère qui n'en est plus un, cet homme qui...

Peut-être serait-ce plus simple pour moi de parler de ces filles, ces amies, ces sœurs... non après réflexion ce serait tout aussi douloureux. De ces enfants alors, nos enfants... douloureux aussi, encore et toujours.

Encore et toujours cette douleur mêlée à cet amour. De quoi vais-je alors parler? Quel sera donc le sujet de ce récit, si banal, si commun en définitive. Aurais-je la force de me remémorer tout cela, de tout raconter, tout révéler, tout écrire? Chaque phrase, chaque mot, chaque lettre, chaque virgule chaque point à son importance. J'aimerais tout dire et tout taire à la fois. Dire toute la vérité rien que la vérité votre honneur même la plus laide. Mais ce serait plus simple de trahir cette vérité en la déformant dans le but de créer une belle histoire comme dans les livres vous savez. Je veux d'une belle histoire, une où je n'aurai pas à rougir de mes actes ou dires passés.

Finalement je m'en sens incapable. Après tout je ne connais pas tout les tenant et les aboutissant de cette histoire tant bien même elle soit mienne. Et puis je n'ai jamais su manier les mots, je ne fais pas de belles phrases moi. Je n'aurai qu'à prétendre que ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit. Oui je vais l'écrire, l'inventer, la métamorphoser, la modeler.

Alors voilà, ça parlera d'une petite fille, une jeune femme puis une femme paumée qui a douloureusement et contre son gré aimé.

Mais souvenez-vous ce n'est pas moi, c'est elle, l'autre: Carmen Juanita Rodriguez-West, une vie si ordinaire, si insignifiante qui ne mérite pas qu'on en fasse toute une histoire.


	2. Chapter 1

Me voici donc avec le premier chapitre de « La vida viene y va »

Je tenais à remercier chocogrenouille. Merci de m'avoir fait le plaisir de poster une review. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je me suis rendu compte que le prologue avait tendance à annoncer une histoire plutôt sombre. Elle le sera par moment mais pas réellement au début de la fanfiction qui sera assez légère pour les premiers chapitres, la situation se corsera au fur et à mesure. Merci pour ta proposition, je pense que par la suite j'aurai grandement besoin de ton aide.

J'espère que toi et les autres lecteurs de ce site apprécierons ce premier chapitre.

Chapitre 1: Ça pour une nouvelle, c'est un putain de scoop ouais!

Nous y voilà, ça y était enfin. C'était à la fois réjouissant et triste, malgré moi une certaine nostalgie m'envahissait. C'était notre dernier 1er Septembre, ma dernière rentrée à Poudlard. Sur le Quai 9 ¾, comme chaque année à cette date précise, régnait une cacophonie des plus intenses. Les bêtes de chacun qui semblait-il s'étaient donné le but de faire le plus de bruit possible. Hululement de chouettes, miaulement de chats, aboiement de chiens et j'en passe. Des familles en larmes, les mères surtout. C'était comme si ce train allait envoyer leurs enfants à la guerre alors qu'il les leur rapporterait comme chaque année aux prochaines vacances. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elles en faisaient trop, pleurant toutes les larmes de leurs corps le départ de leur chers marmots qui entraient en première année. Chers mômes qui oublieront très vite leurs mères dès qu'ils auront mis un pied à Poudlard. C'était assez comiques de voir ces mères étouffer leurs mioches de leurs bras épais et gras. Certaines mères parvenaient avec succès à atteindre ce but: « étrangler au mieux mon enfant dans l'espoir qu'il se souvienne de moi » et d'autres échouaient lamentablement rejetées par ces gosses déjà trop soucieux de leur image.

En septième année nous n'avions plus à subir ces débordements affectifs aussi gênants qu'inutiles mais néanmoins chaleureux. A notre âge nous considérions ces embrassades obsolètes.

Chaque année je remarquais qu'un même scénario se répétait chez les élèves : nous avions ceux qui avaient une heure voire deux d'avance sur le départ du Poudlard Express, ceux qui arrivaient pile poil à l'heure et les grands retardataires qui ne s'affolaient pas avant qu'il ne soit affiché 10h59 sur la grande horloge essayant de se persuader bêtement qu'ils avaient encore le temps. Je faisais partie de cette dernière catégorie au grand dam de mon entourage. Je n'y pouvais rien si chaque année je n'étais pas très en avance. C'est presque psychologique, comme un rituel. Alors manquant de ponctualité comme à chaque rentrée j'avais à peine eu le temps de dire au revoir à mon frère que je ne reverrai pas avant les prochaines vacances scolaires. Comme chaque 1er septembre je courais à en perdre haleine en tirant misérablement ma malle derrière moi tel un boulet accroché à la cheville. Et enfin comme toujours un élève me voyant me débattre lamentablement pour être à l'heure prenait pitié de moi et m'aidait à monter à temps dans le train. Mais pour la première fois alors que j'effectuais ces gestes trop souvent répétés je me surpris à ressentir de la mélancolie. C'était ma dernière année à Poudlard et cela marquait la fin de beaucoup de choses agréables ou non; la fin d'une époque.

« - Merlin! Cette année j'ai vraiment cru que tu raterais le train. C'est de cette manière que m'accueillit Lily en m'aidant à hisser ma malle dans le porte bagage.

Tu sais Lilynette depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que je m'en tire toujours bien. Avec moi moi c'est un Happy End à chaque fois. Lui répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Ah oui et cela même en Potions? Rétorqua Alice goguenarde.

Je ne répondrai pas à ce coup bas Miss Bennett, je suis bien au-dessus de ça. Répondis-je mi-souriante mi-arrogante.

Tu n'en prends pas la peine car tu sais pertinemment que j'ai raison C.J »

Pour clore cette discussion qui mettait un peu trop en avant ma médiocrité en potions je lui tirais puérilement la langue. Et bien oui je préférais esquiver ce sujet et vous aussi auriez fait la même chose si vous aviez eu mon niveau plus que pitoyable dans cette matière, matière où contrairement à moi excellait Lily.

Lily et Alice, deux grandes amies. Nous voir si proche aujourd'hui me faisant toujours autant sourire. Il faut dire qu'en première année il fallait être fou pour penser que nous deviendrions un jour amies, ce n'est pas une entente cordiale qui nous étouffait...loin de là. Trop différente. Alice et Lily amies, ça encore c'était une notion tout à fait concevable. Elles sont douces, patientes, intelligentes, gentilles, drôles, calmes quoique Lily un peu moins calme peut-être. Comment aurait-on pu imaginer... comment moi même aurais-je pu me douter qu'un jour nous serions inséparables. J'étais en quelque sorte sans trop exagérer le vilain petit canard de la maison Gryffondor, d'ailleurs certaines personnes s'étaient demandés comment j'avais pu m'y retrouver. Honnêtement je m'étais moi même maintes fois interrogé sur le choix du Choipeau Magique. Qu'avait-il vu en moi d'aussi gryffondoresque? Enfin, les sceptiques je ne les blâme pas plus que ça, je les emmerde juste. Et bien oui je ne suis pas l'archétype du Gryffondor, excusez-moi de ne pas avoir pris le temps de lire et d'assimiler « Le manuel du parfait petit Gryffondor ». Je suis cynique, désabusée, très souvent désagréable, parfois hautaine, violente, il n'y a pas que de jolis mots qui sortent de ma bouche. Je n'ai ni le phrasée ni l'attitude des gens de la noblesse sorcière, je ne suis pas Alice. Pour cause je ne fais pas partie de cette classe là. Je suis une fille de la rue comme on dit, une fille qui sait agir comme un mec, un voyou. Mes mots blessent, écorchent. Mes poings ont servis plus d'une fois. C'est ce que je suis et je ne m'en cache pas. Sans cela je ne m'en serais jamais sorti indemne. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensent je n'ai pas adopter cette attitude pour me donner un style de caïd ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Là où je vivais c'était « t'écrases ou on t'écrase! ». Vous auriez tous choisi la première option.

Alors oui l'amitié qui nous unissait Alice, Lily et moi surprenait, suscitait des critiques. La sorcière aristocrate, la fille de moldue de classe moyenne et l'autre. La bâtarde, la petite fille abandonnée, laissée dans un orphelinat implanté dans une banlieue pauvre de Londres. Une fille qui ne saurait vous dire si elle est une sang pure, une sang mêlée ou une sang de bourbe.

Malgré ce fossé qui nous a au départ séparé, nous voilà aujourd'hui, sept ans plus tard s'aimant comme des sœurs. Alors toutes ces langues de vipères crachant leur venin sur notre amitié qu'ils ne comprennent pas je les emmerde tous. Tant qu'ils ne feront rien pour la briser, je me fichent de ce qu'ils pensent ou disent.

« - A quoi tu penses C.J? Lança Alice me sortant de mes pensées.

- A Matt, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir correctement.

- Ne t'en fais pas depuis le temps il a l'habitude. Si tu le désires je te prêterais Esmée pour que tu puisses lui envoyer un hibou.

- Ce serait sympa ouais. J'ai pleins de choses à lui dire. »

En prononçant ces mots je me souvins d'une chose qui m'avait embêtée tout l'été: le secret de Lily ou plutôt L'amoureux secret de Lily. Tout l'été elle avait été différente, ailleurs, distante, indisponible, constamment sur un petit nuage et elle avait toujours refusé de nous en expliquer la cause prétextant à Alice et moi que nous nous faisions des idées. On en avait donc conclu qu'elle nous cachait une amourette. Je soupçonnais Lily de le faire exprès. Elle aimait ce genre de chose, malgré les apparences c'était une grande romantique. Les histoires d'amour impossibles, cachées, passionnées c'était bel et bien son truc. Mais j'avais été trop longtemps patiente et Dieu sait que ce n'est pas mon fort, alors ni une ni deux, j'attaquais mon interrogatoire.

« - Dis moi Evans, tu vas enfin te décider à nous dire avec qui tu batifolais cet été?

- Pardon? Enfin de quoi tu parles? Dit-elle rougissante et bégayante. »

Merlin, Lily bégayer c'était nouveau ça. Alice et moi avions donc vu juste et elle plus que moi. Ça ne semblait pas être une simple amourette mais quelque chose de plus fort. Qui que ce soit Lily était accro à ce mec. Ses yeux verts étincelaient, ses joues étaient en feux et un sourire béat et niaiseux, n'ayons pas peur de le dire, ornait son visage constellé de tâche de son. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu dans un tel état c'était pour cet abruti de Spencer, son premier amour et sa plus grande déception amoureuse. Je peux vous dire que ce type avait vu du pays lorsqu'Alice décida de se venger. On ne s'attaque pas à ses amies impunément sans en subir les conséquences. Enfin ça, c'est une autre histoire. Retournons à notre mouton: Evans.

« - Tu sais très bien à quoi C.J fait allusion Lily, ne joue pas à ça avec nous. Tu sais que nous savons de plus tu nous a promis de tout nous révéler lors de nos retrouvailles. Nous y voilà, nous t'écoutons avec attention.

Alice avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton très autoritaire. Autant elle était la fille la plus douce, la plus conciliante et la plus patiente que je connaissais mais parfois elle pouvait aussi être très effrayante.

- Ok! Je vais vous le dire, mais ce n'est pas facile vous n'allez pas aimer... surtout toi C.J.

- Comment ça surtout moi? En quoi le fait que tu roules des patins à un mec me déplaise?

- Parce-que je te connais.

- Roh arrête c'est pas non plus comme si tu allais nous annoncer que tu sortais avec Potter! »

Après avoir énoncé cette absurde improbabilité nous rîmes de bon cœur Alice et moi. Mais elle comme moi avions remarqué quelque chose qui clochait. Lily ne riait pas avec nous pire elle n'était pas en train de m'insulter moi ou Potter ou de nier avec ferveur ou de simuler un vomissement à l'entente de, je le répète, cette absurde improbabilité . Lorsque nous relevions le regard sur son visage nous vîmes une Lily Evans écarlate triturant ses mains un sourire contrit mais néanmoins béat donc niais sur sa figure. Et là ce fut le choc, nous avions compris. Elle avait cédé, elle s'était donné à la bête. Il avait réussi. Elle était foutue.

« - Pitié Lilynette, je t'en conjure, je t'en supplie ne me dis pas que tu fricotes avec Potter!

- On ne fricote pas C.J

- Oh merci Merlin, petit Jésus, un instant j'ai cru que...

- On sort ensemble. Me coupa-t-elle.

- TU SORS AVEC JAMES POTTER!

- Oui et arrête de crier ce n'est pas un drame! Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en faire toute une affaire d'état!

- Non mais t'entends ce qu'elle ose me dire Ally! Tu l'entends la rouquine: c'est pas un drame! Merde Lily tu te souviens de qui est James Potter! Il est arrogant, infâme, détient le record de l'égo surdimensionné, son meilleur ami c'est ce véracrasse de Black et...

- Arrête ça C.J! Ne t'énerves pas! Alice m'interrompis alors que je m'époumonais et balançait par-ci par-là des insultes espagnoles.

- Je ne m'énerve pas Bennett

- Si, la preuve tu n'es même plus dans la capacité de t'exprimer en anglais.

C'était tout moi ça quand je m'énervais un peu trop fort mes origines hispaniques avaient tendance à reprendre le dessus. Matt appelait ça « Le retour de la Conchita! », comique n'est-ce pas.

- Écoutes Lily a raison ce n'est pas grand chose. Ajouta Alice.

- Ce n'est rien! T'étais au courant c'est ça! Attends tu vas pas me dire que cette nouvelle te laisse pas sur le cul!

Alice grimaça devant mon écart de langage. C'était un réflexe chez elle, question d'éducation. La vulgarité l'insupportait.

- Non comme toi je n'ai appris la nouvelle qu'à l'instant. Mais enfin C.J soit raisonnable, il fallait s'y attendre. Je conçois que cette idée te rebute mais tout comme moi tu t'en doutais que ça finirait ainsi.

Une fois de plus elle disait vrai et c'était foutrement chiant.

- Ouais, ouais t'as raison. N'empêche que j'espérais qu'il mourrait avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle était dingue de lui. Bougonnais-je.

- Je sais C.J, je le sais très bien. Mais le plus important ne soit pas que Lily soit heureuse même si pour cela son bonheur inclus James?

- Alice Bennett la voix de la sagesse. Répliquais-je sarcastique. Merlin, il y a tellement de garçons sur cette planète! Pourquoi Potter?

- Si comme moi tu apprenais à le connaître, tu le trouverais formidable. Répondit ma traîtresses d'amie.

- Oh je sens que je vais dégobiller! Potter? Formidable? C'est incompatible!

- C.J! Me réprimanda Alice.

- Ouais, ouais je sais le principal c'est que tu sois heureuse bla bla bla. »

Voyant que l'orage était passé, Lily se détendit considérablement, Alice lui souriait avec tendresse tandis que moi je faisais le boudin. Oui c'est puéril et alors! Je n'aime pas Potter et sa clique.

Malgré le fait d'avoir pris conscience que la joie de Lily importait plus que ma haine envers les maraudeurs, j'avais du mal à avaler cette couleuvre. Je prenais cette nouvelle comme une espèce de trahison. Je détestais les maraudeurs, ils me sortaient par les yeux. Leur foutue arrogance, leur fichue envie de s'afficher au monde entier, eux tout simplement. Lily n'était désormais plus de mon côté elle faisait désormais partie de leur clan. J'étais seule. Alice n'avait jamais nourri une quelconque haine envers ces quatre décérébrés. De toute manière Alice aimait tout le monde. A Poudlard il y avait plusieurs catégories de personnes, comme dans chaque école. Nous avions donc les gens dit invisibles, ceux connus pas un certain nombre de leurs camarades, ceux soit-disant populaires et les maraudeurs. Chaque établissement a son groupe de maraudeurs. Les nôtres méprisaient tout ce qui n'était pas eux et se croyaient au dessus de tous et... tout le monde adorait les maraudeurs. Toutefois un groupe d'irréductibles élèves résistaient encore et toujours à l'envahisseur. Certains d'entre nous étaient imperméables à leur... comment ils disent déjà? Ah oui leur « charme ». Ces personnes là étaient en majorité des Serpentards, souvent victimes de leur farces stupides, et une poignée d'élèves dans chaque maison. Nous tous formions un club non-officiel néanmoins soudés. Et Lily avait quitté ce contre fan-club sans crier gare. Lily et Potter bon sang! Le loup et l'agneau. C'était difficile à admettre. Mais je devais m'y faire...enfin je suppose. Car il était hors de question que ma haine envers ces quatre insignifiants personnages ne m'éloignent des filles. Tout de même Potter...

« - Que tu sois avec Potter c'est...acceptable, mais il est hors de question que je fasse ami-ami avec les trois autres boulets qu'il se traine. C'est compris Evans?

- C'est d'accord. Ça veut dire que tu ne m'en veux pas? hésita-t-elle

Je soupirais et lui répondis:

- Même si je le voulais je serai incapable de te faire la tête puis... j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à faire mes devoirs. Plaisantais-je.

- Saleté va!

- Moi aussi je t'aime Evans. Répondis-je avec un sourire faussement angélique.

- Et moi aussi je t'aime ma douce Lily et d'ailleurs qui pourrait ne pas t'aimer. Ajouta une voix masculine que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- J'ai pas le souvenir qu'on t'aies invité Potter, dis-je en l'agressant. Et ta bande de dégénéré non plus, ajoutais-je sur le même ton.

- Eh oh du calme Rodriguez range tes griffes! Ne crois pas que nous ayons plus envie que toi d'être ici, rétorqua Black.

- Alors rien ne vous retient, énonçais-je mielleuse. Dégagez les trolls!

- C.J, s'il te plait.

Considérant la demande discrète de lily m'incitant au calme, je respirais un grand coup. Très bien être courtoise et prétendre qu'il ne me dérange pas. Être gentille. Que ferait Alice? Hum sûrement un truc du genre:

Des sucreries ça vous tente les tr...hum les garçons?"

Lupin me sourit avec douceur et avança sa main vers le paquet de berties crochues que je leur tendais pendant que ses acolytes s'installèrent tour à tour confortablement dans, et je tiens à le souligner, notre compartiment.

Black s'installa à mes côtés et glissa à mon oreille:

"-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé Rodriguez: un vrai bouledogue.

- Dis moi Black aucune de tes chiennes ne trainent à tes basques à l'heure qu'il est? C'est étonnant. Tu régresses.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse? Tu aimerais être l'une d'entre elles? Il me reste un peu de temps libre entre deux filles,tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre aux sanitaires.

- Sale porc! Comment oses-tu m'assimiler à...

- Ne montes pas sur tes hippogriffes Rodriguez, je plaisantais. Sincèrement qui voudrait de toi? Tu rebutes même Rogue et c'est peu dire.

Je lui arracherai ce sourire insolent sur sa face de chien. Mais avant que je ne puisse répliquer avec hargne ou lui envoyer un sort qui le déviriliserait à vie, Alice intervint m'apaisant d'un simple geste, posant sa main sur mon avant-bras. Il ne valait mieux pas que je ne m'abaisse à répondre à ses attaques. Je me tournais donc vers Alice pour entamer une discussion enrichissante avec une personne qui savait ce qu'était de posséder un cerveau. Du coin de l'œil je me permis tout de même d'observer Black une fraction de seconde et je l'aperçus me toiser avec toute l'arrogance dont il était capable. Je m'appliquai soigneusement à rester concentré sur ce que me disait mon amie afin de ne pas céder à mes sombres envies meutrières. J'exécrais Sirius Black, réellement.

Nous avions pris place au centre de la tablée Gryffondor. Au centre, oui. Ne vous avais-je pas dit que les maraudeurs affectionnaient être au centre de l'attention justement.

La répartition était terminée, chaque anciens ayant applaudis chaque nouvel arrivant. Je trouvais cette pratique stupide. Applaudir des mioches qu'on ne connaissait ni d'ève ni d'avant. Il n'avait accompli aucun exploit sauf si le fait de poser un chapeau miteux sur le sommet de son crâne était considéré comme tel. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez: que je suis une rabat-joie, que je casse l'ambiance; des propos que Black n'avait pas hésité à me balancer à la figure d'ailleurs; et bien je vous donnerai la même réponse à laquelle Black a eu droit: « Je m'en contrefiche et d'abord je t'emmerde, je fais ce que je veux! ».

Comme vous pouvez le constater entre Black et moi ce n'est pas l'amour fou. C'est simple nous sommes trop différent l'un de l'autre. Oui je sais, je disais la même chose au sujet des filles et aujourd'hui nous sommes liées comme les doigts de la main. Mais Black contrairement à mes amies je ne pourrais jamais le supporter. La principale raison qui me pousse à le rejeter est son intolérance. C'est assez ironique venant d'un mec qui prône avec ferveur cette qualité et reproche sans arrêt aux sang-pur leur intolérance vis-à-vis des sorciers qui ne sont pas de pur souches ou des moldus. C'est d'autant plus drôle qu'il mène une guerre acharnée contre sa propre famille au nom de la tolérance. Oui ça me fait bien rire tout ça, c'est de l'hypocrisie rien de plus. Car Sirius Black n'a rien d'un type tolérant, il est plein de préjugés, il ne se fie qu'aux apparences, ne s'arrête qu'à la surface des choses, il ne creuse pas, il ne cherche pas à comprendre, à voir plus loin que le bout de son misérable nez. Enfin rien d'étonnant à cela, comme je l'ai précédemment mentionné, Black ne s'intéresse à rien d'autre qui ne soit lui ou les maraudeurs. Je ne l'aime pas mais cet état de fait ne signifie pas que nous passons notre temps à nous taper dessus. Il est vrai que de temps à autre une dispute éclate mais c'est assez rare. Pour être honnête nous passons la majorité de notre scolarité à ne pas nous prêter attention. On ne se croise que très rarement à Poudlard, c'est assez grand pour ne pas être obligé de côtoyer les indésirables. Malheureusement je dois à regret dire adieu à cette si belle époque, par la faute de Lily. Il me semble logique que maintenant que Madame fricote avec Potter je serai amenée à fréquenter un peu trop souvent les maraudeurs. Ô malheur, Merlin n'a donc aucune once de pitié pour ma petite personne?

Nous étions arrivées Alice et moi dans le dortoir que nous partagions avec Lily et deux autres de nos camarades: Karen Smith une jeune fille noire, très grande qui détient une joie de vivre débordante et un excellent sens de l'humour. Cette fille était un réel rayon de soleil, une bouffée d'air frais. Wanda Silvstedt,sa meilleure amie, une suédoise était notre autre compagne de chambre. Elle avait des yeux très bleu, était très blonde, très grande, très mince, très belle, très gentille, très intelligente, très bien habillé, très riche... enfin bref, parfaite quoi. Nous avions la chance de toutes bien nous entendre et je peux vous assurer que ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde, si vous saviez toutes les guerres qui s'étaient déclarées au fil du temps dans les autres dortoirs féminins, c'est à en donner le tournis. Malgré l'affection que je portais à Wanda je devais avouer que j'étais parfois jalouse d'elle; et c'est tout à fait légitime! Elle mesurait 1 mètre 80 tandis que je me battais pour atteindre le mètre 65. Elle avait un poids parfait et moi, et bien, j'avais des rondeurs par-ci par-là. Ok, ok, j'avais quelques bourlets, voilà vous êtes content! Wanda possédait de beaux cheveux longs lisses alors que de grosses et lourdes boucles noires me tombaient sur les épaules ou plutôt qui me tombaient rarement sur les épaules étant donné que je les emprisonnais constamment et négligemment à l'aide d'un élastique. Au niveau du style vestimentaire je ne préfère même pas abordé le sujet tellement j'ai l'air d'une gueuse à ses côtés. Le seul avantage que j'avais sur Wanda était ma peau hâlée et cela quel que soit la saison. Elle avait une peau très blanche qui dès qu'elle se retrouvait exposée trop longtemps au soleil virait au rouge brique. Voici ma maigre revanche sur Silvstedt: Pathétique!

Avec Alice nous attendions sagement sur son lit le retour de Lily qui avait pour tâche de s'occuper des petits nouveaux. Elle arriva enfin et nous l'entrainâmes vigoureusement sur le lit où nous étions installées, puis rapidement nous refermâmes et insonorisâmes les rideaux du baldaquin. Pourquoi cette soudaine précipitation et ces précautions? Nous voulions tout savoir pardi! Comment, par Merlin, avait-elle finit dans les bras de Potter? J'avais beau avoir mal pris la nouvelle, Lily n'en restait pas moins mon amie et à force de m'être tu si longtemps ma curiosité avait atteint son apogée et je décelais clairement qu'Alice était dans le même état que moi. D'ailleurs elle ne tarda pas à exprimer son impatience:

« - Bon tout est prêt pour cette réunion improvisée: bierraubeurre et sucreries en tout genre. Alors par pitié Lilynette dis nous tout, nous n'en pouvons plus! Toi et Potter, comment en êtes vous venu à être en couple? »

Je pense qu'il serait inutile de vous relater la discussion qui eût lieu. Entre les « non vraiment? », les « non pas possible! », les « non c'est pas vrai! », les « ah ben ça alors! » d'Alice et moi et les « mais si je vous jure un amour! », les « il est si beau, romantique, attentionnée, tendre », et les « finalement il est intelligent et a beaucoup d'humour ». Non sincèrement je tiens à vous épargner tout cela. Puis écouter Lily faire l'éloge de Potter c'est suffisant, devoir répéter qu'elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que dans ses bras, qu'elle était sûrement amoureuse de cet abruti c'est beaucoup trop pour moi. Je ne vais pas en plus tout vous redire. Mais en écartant ne serait-ce qu'un instant le fait qu'elle parlait de Potter, en admettant quelques secondes que c'en était un autre on pouvait tout de même se dire qu'elle avait de la chance. Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des hurluberlus qui se battent pour vous durant quatre ans sans interruption, qui s'acharnent à ce point à vous faire entendre qu'ils vous aiment vraiment. Vous avez déjà rencontrés beaucoup de spécimens capable de vous admirer durant toute une journée sans ciller et surtout sans jeter un regard salace à une autre fille à proximité de lui? Vous avez souvent eu à faire à un cinglé qui chante la sérénade en bas de votre fenêtre sous une pluie torrentielle à deux heures du matin alors que vous venez juste de lui envoyer un sort? La réponse je la connais: non. Et tout ce que je viens de vous énoncer n'était qu'une liste non exhaustive des choses les plus ahurissantes qu'a entreprit cet énergumène. Alors oui en occultant quelques nano-secondes à peine que cet alien n'était pas Potter on pouvait considérer que Lily était assez chanceuse. Je l'envierai presque...presque.


End file.
